


Free and Fearlessly

by scarecrowstories



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Celebrations, Crew as Family, Family Feels, Forgiveness, Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 05:51:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20335129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarecrowstories/pseuds/scarecrowstories
Summary: In the minutes after the Hunger is defeated, the Starblaster's crew have a lot of emotions to process. Between their grief, anger, joy, and love, there is a lot that needs to be said.





	Free and Fearlessly

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I'm behind on the Lupcretia ficlets, life's been A Bit Of A Thing the last few days. So here's this belated celebration of TAZB's anniversary.
> 
> Title is from the song "A Benediction" by The Arcadian Wild, which I absolutely cannot recommend enough. I love it so much I've added a lyric to my tattoo wishlist. So. Yeah.

In the minutes following the defeat of the Hunger, everyone looked back on the path that led them to their victory and marveled. All were gathering their loved ones in their arms, incredulous at their survival. For the citizens of the world, their wonder was centered on the unbelievable story they'd received, the song of hope that drove them onward. And for the Starblaster's crew, their wonder was centered on the joy of their impossible reunion, safe and together again at last.

"Lup, come meet my boy!" Taako exclaimed, pulling Angus by the arm to where Lup was hovering beside Barry.

Angus waved nervously, grinning. "H-hello, miss Lup! I'm Angus McDonald, the world's g-greatest detective, and I-- You were-- That was some journey you went on, and I'm really glad you're okay, and thank you!" he rambled, bouncing on his feet.

Though her spectral face couldn't emote, it was clear that Lup would be smiling from how her ethereal glow softened as she knelt down to be at eye-level. "Hey, little man! You did great out there! I'm proud of you!" She reached out to ruffle his hair but paused when she saw her ghostly hand. "Oh, I guess I shouldn't, huh? Not until I have a body again, anyway."

"Again? You got plans for fixing this? Because not gonna lie, Taako needs some trademark-Twin-Time, and that includes at least one hug." Taako put a hand on her shoulder; it went right through with a sizzling sound. "Ugh, see? Gross."

"Oh shut up, you're happy I'm here and everyone in existence knows it. And to answer your question: maybe. Barry's got that pod he used for regrowing his body, so like maybe." Lup shrugged. "I won't make any promises but Taako? If I get corporeal again you'll be the first to know."

"I sure hope you're able to, miss Lup! I know it would make Taako really happy, and you've all been through so much, and I'm sure your husband would be happy too!"

"Angus, you are a doll. Seriously, kid, you're charming as hell. Holy shit." Lup's hands were pressed to the area where her face would be as if face-palming. "You're getting a big hug when I'm back too, okay? Oh! Barry! Get over here!" she called out to her husband as he walked by. "Have you met the kid? You've gotta! He's great!"

Barry walked over, grinning, tears still on his face. "Hey, we kinda met, yeah. Things were pretty wild, weren't they?" He laughed. "Angus, right? I'm Barry, but you knew that, I think."

Angus nodded enthusiastically, sticking out his hand to shake Barry's. "Yes, sir, I heard from the voidfish's story! Thank you for helping save everyone! You were amazing!"

Shaking Angus' hand, Barry's smile grew. "You're welcome, really, I mean it. And thanks!" He caught sight of Kravitz approaching and felt his heart jump into his throat; their victory meant a lot less to him if he was arrested for necromancy crimes. "H-hey, you're, uh, you're…?"

"Kravitz," he said simply, putting an arm around Taako's shoulder and pulling him toward him. "Yes. We need to talk. You may have guessed what about."

"Babe, I don't think--" Taako began, but was cut off by Lup.

"Hey, looking good, Death Boy!" Lup floated closer to Kravitz and made finger guns at him. "So, like, I wanna say please don't arrest and/or execute me and/or my husband for death crimes, but I feel like that kinda plea gets old, so lemme try something new." Despite having no throat to clear, she managed to make the sound all the same. "We helped save all of existence, you're welcome and stuff, and so I'd like to petition your goddess for an exception to be made. I firmly believe that we can reach something of an agreement, and hope that both you and she will be able to see reason," she said, all pretense gone and replaced with the gravitas the situation was due.

Both Taako and Kravitz shared a glance before Kravitz gave a reassuring nod. "That's what I wanted to talk about. I have to meet with my Queen to talk to her, but I have an idea." He summoned his scythe. "What if you worked with me? I'm not a lich, but I'm something similar, magically speaking. If I can convince the Raven Queen, would you be interested in becoming Reapers?"

Barry gasped and immediately looked to Lup. "Oh, shit, that's--"

"Fuck yeah!" Lup cried, relieved. "Oh man, you mean we'd get to skip the whole 'being judged for our crimes against death' and jump straight to 'employed by a goddess?' Sign me up!" Enthusiasm quieting, she turned toward Barry. "Unless that's not something you're comfortable with, babe. I want to make this decision together."

But Barry was nodding along. "No, for sure, that's way better than going to some kind of ghost jail. Do we need to, like, submit a formal written petition to her, or…?"

Using his scythe to open a rift, Kravitz released Taako. "I'll let you know. I have to go speak with her. So much has happened, and she needs to know, if she doesn't already. But I'll be in touch." He quickly kissed Taako on the cheek and stepped through the rift, waving as it closed.

As soon as he was gone, Lup threw her spectral arms around Taako. "Ohoho, Taako, you've found yourself quite the stud!" Though she couldn't embrace him, she let her arms hover in the suggestion of a hug. "I'm so happy for you," she said softly, glowing.

The adrenaline of everything finally starting to wear off, Taako sank to his knees, trembling. Barry and Angus had a hand on him instantly, asking if he was okay. He nodded, tears forming. "We really fucking did it," he said, stunned. He clung to Barry and cried. "We're alive! The Hunger is actually gone! It's really finally over!"

Angus joined in the hug, crying as well; Lup floated beside them, whispering assurances of love. 

Meanwhile, nearby, Magnus was getting dunked on by Carey and Killian. "You're a genuine Space Man, Magnus! Holy shit!" Carey joked, wiping at her eyes. "I can't believe I've been best friends with an alien!" She fake-punched his arm. "But seriously, though, thanks for everything you did."

Magnus playfully pushed her. "Oh come on, I had to. Well, okay, I guess I could've been a jerk and not help save the world, but like, really."

"I liked the part of the story where you carved a lot of ducks," Killian said, throwing an arm around Carey. "I guess the other parts were okay. You all sure did some cool shit." Her sparkling eyes and playful tone couldn't conceal her genuine gratitude and joy.

"Heh, thanks. I've, uh, had a bit of a crazy day, remembering all that stuff." Magnus rubbed at the back of his head, scratching grime off of his scalp. "Still kinda reeling, to be honest. I guess I'm not a thirty-three year old carpenter like I thought I was."

Carey beamed. "No, you're not. You're a hundred-something year old badass alien! And you're famous as shit now! Once all that legend-money starts rolling in you're buying a round of drinks!"

"Absolutely," Magnus agreed, sitting on a large piece of debris beside him. "Holy shit. I think I need a few minutes to breathe. Fisher's story - you heard the whole thing? You know everything? 'Cuz that's how it works, when he broadcasts stuff, it's just suddenly there in your head, and--"

"Yeah, it's definitely weird," Killian said, nodding. "We should probably get started seeing who needs help around here, don't you think?" With that, the three of them separated to see if there was any assistance they could provide.

While that was happening, Merle and Davenport sat beneath a tree, staring at the sky. "Wow," Davenport simply remarked. "Hard to believe, huh?"

"Which part?" asked Merle.

"The whole thing. What happened to us. What we did. What this world went through. And it's all… It's done now." He let out a shuddering breath. "Merle, last time we talked - really talked - was… Well, it was the day we forgot. And that was twelve years ago?" He shook his head in disbelief. "And now we just live. Incredible."

Merle clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, well, you know how it goes. You spend all your time thinking things are gonna go one way, and they go another. So it took us an extra decade. We've been so lucky already, having as much time as we've had! And besides, I'd say it was all worth it in the end, wouldn't you?"

A moment of silence before Davenport sighed. "I guess it was, yeah. But, gods, Merle, I don't know if I can ever forgive Lucretia for what she did. You had a life all those years - still had your mind. I was a broken husk of a man." His voice began to wobble, hands shaking as he turned his eyes to the sky. "I knew something was wrong. I knew I wasn't always like that. But I couldn't comprehend what she'd done to me. Do you have any idea what that felt like?"

Sighing, Merle squeezed Davenport's shoulder. "I can't say I do, no. And I can't tell you to forgive her, either. But I hope we can all be a family again, some day."

"Yeah." Davenport let himself smile at Merle. "She took care of me all that time. It's hard to think about, but she did. And there were times she would cry and hold me and apologize, and even empty like that I knew she meant it. I knew I loved her. But holy shit." He shook his head. "That doesn't make it right. I dunno, Merle, I want us to be a family again too, but I think I'm going to be angry for a long time first."

As if on cue, at that moment Lucretia sat down beside them with a loud sigh. "I'm glad I found you," she said. "Davenport, I--"

"Save it, Lucretia," he bit back. "I know you're sorry. I know you felt like you had no choice. I know you hated what you did to me. You only told me a thousand times."

She recoiled as if his words were a physical blow. "I… Well. If you know me so well, then it shouldn't surprise you to find that I was just dropping by to tell you both that I love you very much, and that I'm happy we're all safe. I don't expect your anger to ever change. Okay?"

Fixing her with a glare, Davenport moved from his seated position and turned his back to her. "I love you too, Lucretia. I think I speak for all of us when I say we're also angry that you shouldered the burden alone for so long. I may one day forgive you for what you did to me, but I don't think I can forgive you for what you did to yourself."

"Captain, I--"

He shook his head and started walking away. "I need some time alone. We'll talk tomorrow."

Left now with only Merle, Lucretia let her back hit the tree behind them. "What about you? Are you angry, Merle?"

"Well, kinda," he admitted. "Like he said, you took on all that pain by yourself, and you should've known better! Losing twenty years of your life, when humans already don't get so many? Keeping us all at arm's length even when we were right here?" Merle put both hands on Lucretia's shoulders as if he was going to shake her, but instead just stared. "You're one of the strongest people I've ever met, but you shouldn't have done that to yourself. So yes. I'm angry for your unnecessary pain. We're family, for Pan's sake!"

Tearing up, Lucretia nodded. "I-- Yes, we are, but-- And you all-- You were so devastated by what we'd done, I couldn't, we couldn't, and--" she broke off with a sob, and let herself be embraced. While she was crying in Merle's arms, she heard footsteps approach as someone sat beside them.

"Hey, Lucretia, how you holding up?"

She looked up to see Barry, awkwardly rubbing his hands together.

"It's a lot, I know, but we're here now," he said, putting a hand on her back. "You did really great back there. You're a real force of nature, huh?"

Throwing herself into Barry's arms, Lucretia's sobs renewed in intensity. They let her cry it out for a long while. Eventually Lup must have floated over, because she heard the two of them talking, heard Merle walk away so it was just the three of them.

"Luca, darling, it's okay," Lup said from beside her head. "We're here, together. I missed you so much, babe."

"Yeah, we're gonna have to talk about what happened eventually, but for now let's just… Let's breathe," murmured Barry into her hair. "Just because we're all mad doesn't mean we don't love you anymore, okay? Sometimes the people you get angriest with are your family. You should know that, didn't you say you had a lot of siblings growing up?"

That made Lucretia chuckle, pulling back to wipe at her face. "It's true. I'm sorry, but I don't think I can ever apologize enough for what happened to us. I only ever wanted you all to be happy again. Especially you, Barry, gods, losing Lup like that--"

"See, that's part of the thing, babe. You didn't want him to mourn the loss of his wife, so you bore the burden of mourning your wife all alone. And that's so incredibly shitty!" Lup chastised. "What about your happiness, Luca? You did so much to try and fix things for everyone else, but what about you? Don't you deserve to be happy, too?"

At that, Barry nodded enthusiastically. "Exactly! Look, why don't you let me bring you to whatever remains of your quarters, and we'll see about getting you comfortable for the night. You need some rest after all that. Sound good?"

Lucretia nodded silently, letting herself be pulled to standing before Barry hugged her tightly. "I missed you both so much," she whispered shakily. "I still love you with everything I am; I never stopped for a single second."

"We know," Lup answered, trying to wrap Lucretia in her arms and fizzling through her with a defeated sigh. "As soon as we fix the body thing I'm hugging the fuck out of you, missy. I'm gonna go find Taako and have some Twin Talk. You two go on ahead; I'll find you later, okay?"

Floating amidst the reveling, Lup dodged the celebrating Bureau members as she sought her brother. She found him sitting on a bench with Magnus and approached. "Hey, party-people, what's good?" she shouted.

Magnus waved, beaming. "Lup! Can you believe it? We're alive! We did it!" He jumped to his feet. "It's fucking amazing!"

"It sure is!" she agreed. "Now, if you don't mind, how's about you go join everyone else drinking and dancing and give me some of that Twin Time?"

Understanding immediately, Magnus' expression softened. "Of course. You two take it easy, okay?" He walked off into the crowd with one last grin in their direction.

Taako kept clenching and unclenching his hands as if unsure if he should reach out to her. "Fucking hell," he muttered, a sob working its way out of his throat. He angrily wiped away tears. "I'm so fucking sick of crying! Shit!"

Lup chuckled. "Yeah, but it's probably been a while since you had a good cry, huh?" She settled on the bench beside him. "Should we go somewhere else to talk? I was serious about wanting some time with you."

"Please. There's a nice hill nearby; we can chill there while these fools get their party on." Sniffling, Taako couldn't meet her gaze as he led them across the campus. They were repeatedly stopped by Bureau members congratulating and thanking them, all of whom quickly got the message that now was not the time when they saw Taako's tear-stained face.

As soon as they reached the hilltop, Taako flopped onto the grass with a groan, burying his face in the crook of his arm. "I don't wanna talk about it yet, okay?" he said, knowing what she was going to say. "I wanna talk about dumb shit. I wanna hear you nerd out about something Barold did in the lab, or something Lucretia wrote in her damn journals. I wanna feel you next to me and hear your heart and know you're alive and safe and happy."

"Well, I can't do that last bit yet, bud, but I can definitely do the others," Lup offered. She hovered in such a way that she appeared to be lying beside him and threw a spectral arm over his waist. "Can you believe that those nerds are already headed off to bed?"

"Heh, yeah, actually. They're getting up there in years for humans, aren’t they?"

"Oh hush, fifties isn't, like, that old!" She smiled. "Besides, we've had so much time. I'm… I feel really blessed, Taako. I do. We'll figure something out that way none of us ever has to lose each other ever again." Lup sighed dramatically. "But you wanted dumb shit, so I've got one for you: did I ever tell you about the time Lucretia walked in on me and Barry having sex in the lab, and--"

"Oh my gods! Lulu! Gross! I don't wanna hear that!" Taako laughed, heart full. "Besides, wow, way to call sex with your husband and wife dumb!"

Lup made the sound of blowing a raspberry at him, though of course her lich form had no tongue. "Well maybe if you'd listened to the whole story you'd know that it wasn't about sex, doofus! But that's okay, I've got a million of them for ya. Did I ever tell you about the first time me and Capn'port were scouting together and had to hunt for our own dinner?"

Smirking, Taako looked at Lup like she held all the beauty of the moon, a distant mystery he couldn't quite reach but longed to close the distance between. "You probably did, but it's still all coming back, y'know? This ol' brain is gonna be patchy at best for a while." He put his hand through where hers rested on him, bitter that they couldn't connect. "Tell me again?"

As the first night of the rest of their lives wore on, the stars shining bright in the cloudless sky, the Starblaster's crew felt as if they had been remade by the Light one final time. They were fresh and new, survivors of yesterday's battles with their strength renewed for the path ahead. Only now instead of that path leading to a repeat of that same old fight, they faced their most unique challenge yet: the rest of their lives.

But as always, together they could weather any storm.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope folks like this one. I'm processing a lot of emotions myself rn, and I hope that it didn't get in the way of what I wanted to convey. Love is the answer, folks; it always is.


End file.
